


The Absurdity of the Ghostfacers Team

by MoonSilverSprite



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved - Fictional Disappearances [11]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Demonic Possession, Episode: s01e17 Hell House, Episode: s03e13 Ghostfacers, Episode: s09e15 Thinman, POV Outsider, Social Media, The Ghostfacers (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite
Summary: Today on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we look at the supposed ghost-hunting team theGhostfacersand why working on the supernatural and supernatural theories should be left to professionals.





	The Absurdity of the Ghostfacers Team

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that none of this is in italics is intentional.

Hello and welcome to a special Halloween episode of_ Buzzfeed Unsolved_. Today, we will be looking at the supposed supernatural investigators the _Ghostfacers_.

You may say that we have looked over all there is to know, but if you do a little digging then you can find a lot more.

Now, we start off with the _Ghostfacers_, a completely rubbish ghost-hunting team. Started by Harry Spengler and Ed Zeddmore in 2006, the first well-known escapade took place in Richardson, Texas in June 2006.

The supposed ghost of a man named Mordechai Murdoch haunted this house. But this was eventually shown to be a fake, as the _Ghostfacers_ wanted people to read their website. _(scoff)_ The things some people do for publicity, hey dude? No witty comeback? Okay...

The house was set on fire and that seemed to be the last of the absurdly amateur duo.

However, they officially first used the name _Ghostfacers_ on February 28th 2008, when they went to investigate the Morton house in Appleton, Wisconsin. They took along Zeddmore’s sister Maggie, cameraman Kenny Spruce and intern Alan Corbett. The footage at first seemed long and winding, but then the team get surprise guests – the Winchesters themselves.

Now, the fact that two wanted murderers and bank robbers may have been one of the reasons why the footage was not only seen as a possible hoax, but why we are not allowed to show it to you tonight. Despite this, however, even though Alan Corbett died at the scene, it is not believed that the brothers took part in his murder.

Also, it may be something to do with the theory that the hard drive was broken.

In 2014, the team – or to be more specific, Harry and Ed – came into the public eye once again. Not that anyone really knew whose these weirdoes actually were.

The legend of ‘thinman’ came about, started by these idiots. Really, you would think that they’d have learnt from the Richardson incident, wouldn’t you? The incident took place in Springdale, Washington.

There were a few more deaths. A girl, Casey Miles, had been taking pictures of herself when she was stabbed in her bedroom. A picture caught thinman about to attack. Said picture is available online and there have been many theories about the incident. The manager of a local restaurant was also murdered. The case was never solved, but there were rumours that a local cop, Deputy Tom Norwood, was behind the murders. Apparently, you could say that it was inspired by the 1996 movie ‘_Scream_’.

The _Ghostfacers_ broke up and while there are still many videos that the group put online about how to protect yourself from ghosts, they have not spoken to anyone about the cases since 2014.

Let me explain why it was just me this episode.

While this very good-looking body has been talking to you guys out there, the real one is safely locked away _(taps side of head)_ in here. Sigils are all very well and good, but if you don’t touch one in time, then it’s very easy to possess these meatsuits.

As for my co-anchor? Well, he’s bound and gagged inside a cupboard at the moment, but I’m sure that that’s easily fixed.

Anyway, boys, you happy now? You said that these guys would start whinging about how you were criminals and you two want the fuss from the FBI to die down. This meatsuit’s skinny and he hadn’t put any deodorant on when I possessed him.

I hope this scares the wretched dimwits into not looking into you brothers any more. And one word of warning – if the hosts don’t get rid of this video, at least – leave ghost-hunting to the professionals.

Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something special for Halloween, but I have been rather under the weather at the moment. While I do plan on making another _Supernatural_ crossover (with either _Law & Order: SVU_ or _Criminal Minds_, possibly the latter since I am not finished with my character Kelpie yet), I have not gotten very far, so I decided to write this at short notice.
> 
> Happy Halloween.
> 
> Or if you prefer, Happy Samhain.


End file.
